


explosions are always the solution

by tossedwaves



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Red Team - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tossedwaves/pseuds/tossedwaves
Summary: While Kakashi had thought that his mission wouldn’t go quite right, he hadn’t expected that it would turn intothis.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 529
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	explosions are always the solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnBurtonLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnBurtonLee/gifts).



It had been a perfectly normal solo mission. Things were a bit tense along the Iwa border after a brief skirmish several weeks ago, and the Sandaime had thought it prudent to display the Copy Nin. Kakashi was supposedly on a regular border patrol, taking a break from leading regular ANBU missions, but the subtle threat he posed to the other nations was not insignificant. He was there to show that Konoha was not as weakened from the past few years as rival villages thought. Konoha was, of course, but after a few appearances from Kakashi, many aggressors suddenly found the urge to back off. It was for this reason that Kakashi knew he would never have to seriously worry about being benched, for all that Sandaime talked about giving him a break. 

Anyway, there had only been a few minor complications on the first leg of his journey. Kakashi had run across a few missing-nin and one village he was gathering intel in had spontaneously decided to throw a festival for a god he had never heard of, but nothing too out of the ordinary. That was, until he ran into a strange seal on the ground and the old Hiraishin kunai he always had with him started buzzing. 

In less than a heartbeat, Kakashi found himself in a completely different location, surrounded by a team of Konoha ANBU. They didn’t seem to be ROOT, but he didn’t recognize the masks...it never hurt to be careful. 

“Yo,” he said, lazily waving one hand while the other signed the first part of the Konoha ANBU identification code. 

After a second’s pause that had Kakashi preparing his chakra for a shunshin and reaching for a kunai, the operative in the Bat mask responded in the correct form, then signed confirm identity.

After it became clear that the two groups wouldn’t devolve into fighting or Danzo-inspired violence or kidnappings, Kakashi cut back on his Killing Intent and the ANBU with the Hawk mask stepped forward.

“Bat, I really don’t know what’s going on here, but it truly looks like Kakashi-sensei, only years younger.” He leaned closer and tilted his head to the side. 

Kakashi-sensei? Sandaime knew he wouldn’t touch that bag of worms with a ten-foot pole. Too many bad memories— 

Everyone knew he wasn’t cut out to be a sensei. 

Bat pointed down at the ground, where Kakashi could see the same seal he had looked at before all of this weirdness had happened. “Do you have another space-time fuuinjutsu seal on you that could have reacted to that? Because it appears that you just fell into a parallel universe.”

Kakashi stared. Hawk turned his head and stared. The other two people stood off to the side, remaining silent. Kakashi couldn’t tell if they were staring more at him or the other two members of their squad. 

“What.”

“So, you see this symbol here refers to the theory of parallel universes, and in combination with something like a Hiraishin kunai, it could have caused a sort of portal between worlds. Et voilà, Kakashi Jr.” She gestured over at him, and appeared to be quite satisfied with herself for coming up with such an outlandish theory. 

“...” At least that explained the -sensei suffix. Kakashi wondered what else was different about that world. It seemed strange that any version of him would have agreed to taking on students.

Hawk shook his head. “...I don’t even want to know. Just tell me you can put him back.”

Bat nodded. “Yes, though it’s going to take a lot of energy. Like, massive-explosion-that-will-draw-a-lot-of-attention energy."

One of the people standing to Kakashi’s side spoke up for the first time. “Well, we do have that one mission parameter... And it didn’t explicitly say we _couldn’t_ cause another natural disaster...”

 _Another_ natural disaster? Just what had his counterpart’s students been doing? What exactly had he been teaching them?

With a nod from Hawk, who seemed to be the captain of this unconventional squad, the rest of the team looked at Bat. She promptly took a sealing scroll out of her pack and began drawing. 

After she was done, she motioned to Kakashi. “This here is your ticket out. I’m going to set it against that mountain there and make it look like a mining explosion that caused a collapse. That, when linked to the seal, should give it a major boost, enough to send you home.”

Exploding a mountain to send someone back into their own universe. Kakashi couldn’t even tell if it was overkill, which was the scary part. The others were certainly acting as if this were just a regular day of the week. 

He spared a few seconds to wonder about his other counterpart. How were ANBU missions run like this? Many of his colleagues had called Kakashi’s missions strange, but that was nothing to _blowing up a mountain._


End file.
